Voyager Travels
by SpiritArcher55
Summary: A series of one shots taking place from Season 1 all the way to Season 7 and getting back to Earth. It features the canon characters and an OC. T- Just to be safe. Chapter 4 takes place in the latter of Season 5.
1. Wake Up

_When a malevolent crewmember gains Psionic Powers, the crew must stop him from destroying the whole ship._

**Wake Up**

"Sickbay to Captain Janeway." The Doctor said after tapping his combadge.

"Janeway here, what is it Doctor?"

"The alien you rescued from the array is well enough to be woken up; I would like you to be present."

"I'll be right there Doctor, Chakotay with me." Janeway and Chakotay left the Bridge. "Deck 5."

"Let's hope she can tell us more about the array and how she got there." Chakotay said.

"But do not hold your hopes up, Chakotay. Harry and B'Elanna told me that she was very disorientated when they found her."

Chakotay nodded and they stepped out of the Turbolift. "But as long as we can get something out of her about how she came here, it might give us an idea on how to get back home." Janeway nodded, they wandered down the corridors to Sickbay. "We also beamed aboard a Federation Shuttlecraft," They wandered into Sickbay. "No doubt, it belongs to her."

"Doctor, do you know who she is?" Janeway asked as they wandered to the Biobed.

"I accessed her Starfleet record and she is Lieutenant Commander Nyx Chekov. She graduated from the academy only a few days ago."

"And she's been thrown into the Delta quadrant." Janeway sighed running a hand though her hair. "Poor thing." She stood up straight. "Wake her up."

The Doctor put a Hypospray to Nyx's neck and she slowly awoken from her sleep. Her eyes darted open and she jolted upwards.

"Easy there!" The Doctor said trying to push her back down on the bed.

"Where am I?" Nyx asked looking around at the Doctor, Janeway and Chakotay.

"You are on the Federation Starship Voyager, I am Captain Kathryn Janeway and this is my first-officer Commander Chakotay." Nyx looked at them both. "He is our ship's Doctor."

"Nyx Chekov." She said looking at the Doctor. "I've never met an EMH before."

"Haven't you?" He asked and Nyx shook her head. "Well I hope I've made your experience good."

"Nyx, can you tell me how you got here?" Janeway asked.

Nyx paused. "I was... on my shuttlecraft and there was a strange plasma storm coming from the edge of the solar system. I was trying to board the U.S.S Galileo but I got caught in it and then I woke up here."

"So you remember nothing of the Ocampa?" Chakotay asked.

She shook her head and sighed. "I'm sorry, if I do eventually remember I'll let you know." Nyx looked at the Doctor. "Am I free to go?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Not yet, I need to run a few more psychological scans on you and then you are free to go." She nodded understanding.

"We will be on the Bridge if you need us." Janeway smiled.

"Ok." Nyx replied.

"Chakotay." Janeway and Chakotay smiled at Nyx and they left Sickbay.

Nyx kicked her legs over the side of the Biobed. "Ok, Doc. Let's get the tests underway." The Doctor started the tests with Nyx chatting away. "So you're the only medical personnel onboard?"

The Doctor nodded while injecting her with a neural stimulant. The crew activated me when they entered the Delta Quadrant a few days ago."

Nyx nodded. "If it's any consolation, I graduated the academy as a nurse..."

The Doctor smiled with a flicker of hope in his eyes, he would have help in Sickbay.

"But," His smile disappeared. "Along with what else as happened to me, I'm worried that I have forgotten most of it..." She looked down, ashamed.

The Doctor's smiled reappeared. "How about I teach you what you have forgotten?"

"It's better than reading everything again. Sure!" Nyx smiled and so did the Doctor.

"I'm all done with you. Meet me here tomorrow 0800 hours."

Nyx nodded. "You have a deal."

..xXx..

"Captain, there is something out there blocking our path, 1 parsec away." Tom told Janeway as she stood.

"According to long-range sensors it is a... Supernova." Harry replied.

"A Supernova." Janeway repeated. "I haven't seen something like that for a long time. Tuvok, being gathering data from it. Tom, keep us at a safe distance."

"Yes, Captain." They replied.

"Captain!" Harry called, Janeway whipped her head around. "There is a strange ball of energy coming from our port-bow!"

"Rise shields!" Janeway ordered. "What is it?"

"Unknown, Captain." Tuvok replied. "But it is rapidly approaching us and it is emitting immense power."

"Evasive manoeuvres!" Janeway quickly sat back on her chair. The ship tried to dodge and weave the ball but it managed to penetrate the shields.

"All hands brace for impact!" Chakotay shouted. The ship severely lurched forward.

"Casualties, Mr. Kim?" Janeway asked retying her hair.

"Reports coming in... only 5 and they are now in Sickbay."

"Paris, Kim go help the Doctor." Janeway said. "Tuvok, find out where that thing hit us and send a team down to find it."

"Yes, Captain."

..xXx..

"Hand me that tricorder!" The Doctor shouted. Nyx handed him one. "I need a Dermal Regenerator, a Cardiostimulator and a Hypospray of 20 milligrams of Lectrazine."

Nyx darted around Sickbay and gathered the equipment to him. He looked at her. "When I put the Cardiostimulator his man's chest, inject him with the Hypospray after 5 seconds."

Nyx nodded. The Doctor pressed the Cardiostimulator onto the man's chest. The man jolted and Nyx counted to 5 and injected him with the Lectrazine.

They waited for a sign of life. The Doctor scanned his body. It beeped. Nyx sighed. "He's alive."

"I'll finish with him and you help the other one."

Nyx nodded and dashed over to a patient with burns. Tom and Harry ran in and stopped when they saw everything under control. "We do not need any help." The Doctor said.

Nyx looked at the Doctor and then at the two. "You can help with the burns and the broken leg patients."

The Doctor looked at her with a stern look on his face. "If the Captain sent them down to help, then they should be put to some use."

The Doctor sighed and continued his work. Harry and Tom chuckled and went to help the injured crew mates.

..xXx..

"How is he?" Janeway asked looking at the crew mate in intensive care.

"He will make a full recovery in time. It would be a good idea for the Ensign to stay in his quarters when he awakens." The Doctor told her.

Janeway nodded. "Anything else we need to know Doctor?"

He shook his head. "Nothing else, Captain."

"Computer, deactivate-"

"Wait!" Nyx said stepped forward. The Doctor smiled at her for stopping Janeway to deactivate him prematurely. "The Doctor as agreed to re-teach me my medical knowledge until I remember again."

Janeway looked at Nyx and then at the Doctor. "A very good idea." She smiled and left with Tom and Harry following.

"Why did you do that?" The Doctor asked.

"Do what?" Nyx asked.

"Stopping the Captain from deactivating me."

"You still have a patient to look after, plus, you never asked to be turned off." Nyx smiled and began to leave. "Unless?"

He shook his head. "Not this time."

..xXx..

In the Mess Hall the crew were eating Lunch. It was bussing with chatter when Nyx walked in. Neelix saw her from his table and he wandered over her. Tom and B'Elanna watched as Neelix began to talk to her.

"Have you met her yet?" B'Elanna asked Tom as Nyx and Neelix made their way to a table laughing.

"No, not yet." B'Elanna replied. "Who is she?"

"From what I hear it's Nyx and she's rather friendly."

"Nyx? An interesting name." B'Elanna replied. "What does she do?"

"Medical."

"Let's hope she has a better bedside manner than the Doc." B'Elanna chuckled and Tom nodded with a smile.

* * *

The next day, the crew mate that the Doctor revived was sent to his quarters. He opened his sink and splashed his face with water. He looked in the mirror and sighed. The he noticed something strange. His green eyes were turning brighter and his veins were redder. He smiled.

..xXx..

"Thank you for helping me to bring the rest of my things up, Neelix, you really didn't have to." Nyx said placing one of her final boxes down.

"I wanted to." Neelix smiled putting a box on the table. "Thank you for helping me with my 'dodgy' arm."

Nyx smiled. "You were a good test subject for my first lesson."

Neelix chuckled. "If you need anything just call." He smiled at her and left. He said "Hello Morin." to a passing crewmate.

The crew mate, Morin, nodded and passed Neelix, he continued to walk until he got into the Science Lab. He accessed a console.

"Captain, someone is accessing confidential information in the Science Lab." Harry spoke.

"Who is it?" Janeway asked moving to the Ops station.

"Unknown, Captain."

"Tuvok, send down a security team to check it out."

"Aye, Captain." He replied, leaving for Deck 4.

"Harry can you block them?"

"Negative Captain, I'm just getting blocked out."

"Tuvok where are you?"

"We are now proceeding down section 3 towards the Science Lab." Tuvok replied with 2 others following behind him, they all had their phasers on stun.

"Keep me posted." Janeway said.

Tuvok and his security team stood outside the Science Lab. He looked at his crew and they moved in. "Step away from the console, Morin." Tuvok said holding his phaser out.

Morin looked at his hands and at Tuvok. He smiled and winked. Tuvok and his men grabbed their heads and sunk to their knees in pain. Morin finished what he was doing and he ran out of the Lab.

Hearing the yelling Nyx hurried out of her room and was pushed aside by Morin. She looked at him and hurried towards the source of the noise. Seeing the state of the security team, she swiftly wacked her combadge. "Nyx to Sickbay, 3 medical emergencies."

..xXx..

"What on earth happened to them?" Janeway asked the Doctor after coming down from the Bridge when she heard about what happened to Tuvok and his team.

"They have been subjected to a psychological shock. They are stable for now." The Doctor replied.

"Nyx, did you see what happened?" Janeway enquired as Nyx used a Hypospray on one of the security team.

Nyx looked at Janeway. "A crewmate ran, well pushed, past me."

"Do you remember what he looked like?" She asked again putting her hands on Nyx's shoulders.

"He had... green eyes but they were very bright. He had short black hair too." Nyx replied, shocked at Janeway's actions.

Chakotay stepped forward. "Was he my height and did he have a scar on his left check?"

She looked at Chakotay. "Yes."

"Morin!" Chakotay exclaimed.

"Who is he?" Janeway asked.

"A Maquis." Chakotay said. "He was a weapons distributor; he's still not keen on the idea of Starfleet and Maquis working together."

"Then we must stop him before he destroys Voyager." Janeway said. She looked at the Doctor. "How long will it be until they wake up?"

"I am not sure." He replied.

The Captain then looked at Nyx. "Go to the Bridge and tell the Ensign on duty to send out security teams to sweep all decks, report any findings to me immediately." Nyx nodded and ran out of Sickbay. "Chakotay," She looked at him. "Get with a security team and sweep the decks."

"Aye, Captain." Chakotay hurried out of Sickbay. Janeway quickly hurried out too.

..xXx..

_Yellow Alert. Intruder on Deck 4. Intruder on Deck 4._

Chakotay ran down the corridors on Deck 4 towards Transporter Room 2 with a security team behind him. He tapped his combadge. "Captain, we have cornered him in Transported Room 2. We'll proceed to stun him and take him to the Bridge."

"Acknowledged Commander, take care."

Chakotay and the security team charged into the transporter room. Morin pressed a button on the console and sprinted past them to the transporter pad. Chakotay stunned his arm and he fell onto the pad. He transported away. Chakotay hurried over to the console. "Captain, he's beamed away, I can't get lock on him."

"Harry, try and get a lock on that transported beam!" Janeway shouted.

Harry tapped away at the buttons on his console. "I've got him Captain! He is in... your ready room."

Janeway looked at the Ready Room door, she was thrown a phaser and she slowly made her way towards the door. "Chakotay get to the Bridge."

She manually opened the door with Tom and Harry behind her. Morin was lying on the floor with a numb arm. He looked up at them. His eyes were still a bright green.

"Morin," Janeway said stepping in slowly. "Why are you doing this?"

"It was always a bad idea for Maquis to join Starfleet. But now I have been given the power to destroy the ship!" He growled.

"But that also means killing yourself. Do you really want that?"

Morin paused and looked at each of them. "Yes!" He shot to his feet and Tom fired his phaser. Morin collapsed back onto the steps.

"Take him to the Brig." Janeway said, looking down at him.

..xXx..

"I'll ask you again, Morin, how did you obtain those abilities?" Chakotay asked pacing outside the Brig cell.

"I don't know Commander!" Morin shouted. "I was going about my usual duties when there was a massive explosion and something shot out of the hull and got me!"

Chakotay sighed. "It could be possible that the ball of energy we picked up on our sensors might be responsible for this."

"I want you to wake up Tuvok and the others." Janeway said.

"Captain, I would love to but I don't know how." Morin said with a slight smile.

"Don't give me that! I know you know how." Janeway walked closer to the force field.

"Even if I did, why would I help you?" Morin asked as he sat back down.

"I am your Captain-"

Morin shot back onto his feet. "No you are not!" He shouted. "You were never my Captain!" The Brig began to shake. "You will never be!" The force field flickered.

Chakotay grabbed Janeway's arm. "We should go!"

"Good idea, Commander." They hurried out of the Brig. "Computer erect a level 10 force field around the Brig!"

Morin watched them as they left. "That's it ran! You are both cowards!" The cell sparked and the force field evaporated.

"Captain what are we going to do?" Chakotay asked as they hurried down the corridor.

"We need to get him to the Cargo Bay." Janeway replied.

"Why?"

"We're going to suck him out into space."

Chakotay stopped in his tracks. "What?!"

"He's made it clear that he doesn't want to stay on this ship. He's a danger."

"So, you are going to decompress the Cargo Bay and suck him into space?"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"We give him a shuttlecraft and he'll leave."

"We can't afford to waste a shuttlecraft! We'll hold a meeting, and then we'll decide." From behind them the Brig exploded.

"Now, now would be a good time for that meeting Captain."

..xXx..

The Briefing Room was full of shouting and arguments. "We can't kill him!" B'Elanna shouted.

"He'll kill us!" Tom shouted back. "I don't care if he is Maquis!"

"Well you do know a lot about betrayal don't you Tom!"

Tom jumped up from his seat. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what!"

"Sit down!" Janeway ordered as she entered with Chakotay. "Now!" Tom and B'Elanna sat down quietly. "We are not killing anyone."

"You've changed your tone." Chakotay whispered as he moved to take his seat.

"Than what are we going to do Captain?" Harry asked.

"Have you got any ideas?" She looked at them.

"The Doctor is thinking of creating a powerful sedative to know him out and we could put him on the next M Class planet we pass." Nyx said.

"No," Janeway said, holding a hand up. "I don't want him harming other people; we're not even supposed to be here after all."

"We could send him in a shuttlecraft." B'Elanna asked. Janeway shook her head.

"Ok, how about this, we knock him out and try and find a way of getting the thing that is supplying him of the powers out of him." Tom asked.

"Good idea Tom. Nyx go and tell the Doctor to start making that sedative. Tom, B'Elanna, Harry, take security teams to try and find him. Chakotay once they find him use that sedative you'll get from the Doctor to knock him out and take him to Sickbay."

She looked at each of the crewmates. "No killing. Dismissed."

..xXx..

Tom, Harry and B'Elanna chased Morin down the corridors of Deck 10. He had rendered 10 more crewmates unconscious in his attempt to get to Engineering. "Commander, Morin has just ran into a dead end." Tom said as they slowed their pace.

"I'm on my way Tom, keep him there." Chakotay replied as Nyx threw him the finished sedative.

"Remember," The Doctor said. "The moment you administer it you must get back here quickly so I can finish the dosage." Chakotay nodded and hurried out.

"Morin!" B'Elanna called as they turned the corner. "Don't make us hurt you."

"It's too late for that." Morin replied. "Let me go and I'll try not to hurt anyone else."

"You know we can't do that." Tom said.

Morin's eyes looked at the three. "Please."

Tom, Harry and B'Elanna looked at each other. "Just come quietly." Harry said.

"No!" Morin shouted. "I tried the easy way and you wouldn't let me go. I'm sorry."

"Harry, Tom, B'Elanna get hold of him!" Chakotay called running down the corridor towards them.

They ran towards Morin but ended up falling to the floor clutching their heads. Chakotay looked at Morin and Morin looked at Chakotay. Chakotay ran forward and tackled Morin to the ground. He pressed the Hypospray to his neck and he quickly became subdued. Chakotay wacked his combadge. "Doctor I have Morin but you also have 3 more unconscious crew mates."

"Understood."

"Doctor, are you sure this is going to work?" Janeway asked looking at Morin, who lay on the Biobed.

"It is nice to you that you have faith in me, Captain." The Doctor uttered quietly. Janeway glanced at him. "Anyway, I'm going to inject him with the Hypospray to wake him and then I'll use the other to expel the thing inside him."

Janeway nodded. "Do it."

The Doctor stepped forward and Janeway, Chakotay and Nyx watched as the Doctor injected Morin with the Hypospray. His eyelids flickered and the Doctor injected him again.

Light flooded out of Morin's eyes and he jolted into the air. He looked around at the Captain. "I don't want to go!" he cried. He light surrounded him.

Janeway went to stop him but Nyx grabbed her arm and shook her head. "He's been relying on it for to long." She whispered.

"It's only been a few days." Janeway whispered back.

"I know."

"I said I was going to get this crew home and I mean all of them." Janeway stepped forward.

"Captain!" Chakotay hissed.

Janeway ignored her First Officer and walked until the force field was in front of her nose. "Morin, are you sure you want to go? What about home and your family?"

"I have no family Captain, which is why I joined the Maquis, because they were killed on a Starfleet outpost by the Cardassians. I have no home to go back to."

"I promised I would get everyone back home and that means you."

Morin chuckled and looked at her. "Captain, I am sure that you'll get everyone home eventually. I know it." Morin smiled and took a deep breath. He looked up at the light and slowly faded away with it. Janeway laughed as the light floated around by her head and disappeared though the ship's hull.

* * *

"Captain's log, Stardate 48284.8. Lieutenant Commander Chekov is settling well to ship life. She had made some friends and is still getting used to the fact that we won't be home for years. Morin is being missed by his fellow Maquis and some Starfleet officers. The events have made me even more certain to get my crew home and I'll take any opportunities to decrease the time."


	2. Boils and Sores

_When a strange accident occurs, the crew must synthesize a bio-genetic cure and navigate a dark star nebula._

**Boils and Sores**

There was a heated ping-pong match going on in the Mess Hall. The players were Harry Kim and B'Elanna Torres, and the score was 8 a piece. The hall was full of crew mates shouting encouragements to the pair. Their rally had been going on for about 2 minutes.

"Come on B'Elanna!" Nyx shouted, clapping her hands together. "I've got a week's replicator rations riding on you to win!"

"I've got rations riding on you to win, Harry! Don't let me down!" Tom shouted encouragement to his friend.

Neelix wandered over with a tray full of drinks. "It's getting very heated out there, I brought you some drinks."

"Thanks Neelix." Some crewmembers said in chorus, as he placed the drinks down on a table near them.

The ball sped from one side of the table to the other. B'Elanna's Klingon side was keeping up her energy and Harry's determination was powering him through the intense game. The doors to the Mess Hall opened and Tuvok and Janeway entered. They wandered through the crowd and they stood behind Tom.

"How is the game going, Tom?" Janeway asked him.

"Pretty good, Captain." His head didn't look away from the ping pong ball. "So far it's a draw and there have been some bets, with rations, to who will win. My money is in Harry." A few other crewmates grunted in agreement.

Janeway chuckled. "It's anyone's guess to who is going to win."

Someone shouted "Whoa!" and the ping pong ball flew over their heads and landed into one of Neelix's drinks with a plop.

"What was that?" Nyx asked turning to face B'Elanna and Harry. "Or who?"

B'Elanna and Harry exchanged looks. "It wasn't me." They said. "It just shot across the room."

Janeway watched as Neelix picked out the ball from the drink. Instead of being round, the ball was smaller and deformed. Janeway frowned but then laughed.

"You two got very into that game!" Janeway chuckled and Harry blushed slightly. "But how could a ball shoot out from the middle of the air?"

The two players shrugged. "Well, no one was hurt so we'll ignore it." Janeway said.

The crew nodded. Janeway chatted to Tuvok about increasing the internal scans just in case something or someone caused it. Tom wandered over to Nyx. "So, neither Harry nor B'Elanna won, call it a draw?"

Nyx chuckled. "Maybe, Tom, maybe."

"How about we make another bet?" Tom asked putting a friendly arm around her shoulder.

"I'm listening." Nyx smiled. They began to walk out of the Mess Hall and towards a Turbolift that would take them to deck 5.

..xXx..

On the Bridge Chakotay was talking to a crewmate about the table tennis match between B'Elanna and Harry before Janeway and Tuvok strolled onto the Bridge. Tuvok went back to his station and Janeway sat on her seat next to Chakotay.

"How did the match go?" Chakotay asked looking at the pop-up console in between the two seats.

"It was cut short," Janeway replied. "There was a little incident with the ball."

"Ah yes, I was chatting to someone about that."

Janeway chuckled. "I've got Tuvok on internal sensors just in case something odd happens again."

Chakotay nodded. "Of course."

..xXx..

In Sickbay the Doctor was teaching Kes to treat 3rd degree plasma burns. She was doing pretty well on the holopatient. "You are doing very well Kes." The Doctor said. "Keep it up." The Doctor wandered through his office to the lab. He tapped at a console until...

"Doctor come in here quickly!" Kes called loudly.

The Doctor hurried though back into the main Sickbay to see Tom holding Nyx to her feet. "What the hell happened?"

"We were in Sandrine's and she just collapsed." Tom replied lifting her onto a Biobed.

The Doctor moved Nyx's black hair from her face. Kes gasped. There was growing yellow boils forming on her face. The Doctor looked at Tom, who had the beginnings of some forming on his face too. "Kes, Tricorder."

Kes handed him the medical tricorder and he scanned her body, he did the same with Tom. "Mr. Paris, I think you should take a look these readings."

Tom looked at the tricorder readings, he looked at the Doctor. "Both of us?"

"Not both, Mr. Paris, everyone."

"But? How?" Tom asked.

"This is the week of the crew's monthly check up. All of the crew I have done so far have all had the name chromosome altered in some way. It seems that the chromosome affected the most is the one that deals with illnesses. My bet is that this is the same with the crew I haven't seen yet."

"I'll go and inform the Captain." Tom said but the Doctor grabbed his arm.

"No, you are to stay here. Kes, you go and tell the Captain about this." Kes nodded and hurried out of Sickbay. "Tom you are going to help me to figure out a cure for this."

"But I'm no-"

"You are now."

..xXx..

"All hands yellow alert until further notice." Janeway said. She turned to Kes. "Thank you for letting me know, Kes. I'll be down in Sickbay in a few minutes."

Kes nodded and hurried off the Bridge. "Seeing as both human and alien are affected by this illness, I want everyone to take extra care when finding anyone remotely looking like they have the symptoms."

"Aye Captain." The crew said in chorus.

Janeway turned and wandered into the Turbolift. "Chakotay you have the Bridge."

Once on deck 5 Janeway ambled through the corridor to Sickbay. She walked past some ill crewmates and walked into Sickbay. There were 5 more people who were admitted to the Sickbay, most were on the floor because of the lack of room on the Biobeds. Tom, being one of them, was unconscious on a Biobed with the boils growing and turned, from yellow, to green.

Janeway sucked in air through her teeth and she made her way towards the very busy Doctor. "Doctor how is it going?"

"5 minutes." The Doctor said. The Doctor dashed about before her. "Not good, Captain. My first patient, Nyx, is exhibiting some very worrying biological mutations, which are causing this disease. Mr. Paris and the others are displaying the same types of mutations on a slightly lower scale because they were infected at different times." He finally stopped rushing around and stopped in front of Janeway. He waved for her to step back. "4 minutes. I've had to quarantine the Biobeds within a force field so no one else, hopefully, get infected."

"Have you found anything to find a way to get this cured?"

"3. Not yet, I've been too busy trying to stop everyone from dying." The Doctor replied initiating the force field. "My best recommendation is for everyone who is affect, but not fully, to help me to find a cure so the healthy can be inoculated and they can be cured eventually."

Janeway nodded as he spoke. "If there is any-" The Doctor began to usher her out. "What are you doing?" She demanded.

"Everyone has 5 minutes in Sickbay and they have to wait an hour until they are allowed back in. I will explain it more later." He opened the Sickbay door. "I will keep you posted."

The doors closed and Janeway was left to go to the Science lab a deck up.

"Commander, we are approaching the perimeter of the dark star nebula. If my calculations for correct them we should reach the other side in a few weeks." Harry Kim said as space became darker. It had been 3 days since the outbreak, The Doctor and some others, Kes had also became ill from the disease, were close to finding a cure. Decks 2 to 8 were under quarantine but most of the crew where in Sickbay and the Science Lab. There was a skeleton crew operating the ship, the Bridge crew were Chakotay, Harry, 2 Ensigns and a Lieutenant.

"Maximum warp Lieutenant. I want to cut the time down as much as we can."

"Aye, commander." The Helmsman replied.

"I'm going to the Sickbay to check on their progress. " Chakotay stood up from this chair. "Harry you have the Bridge."

"Aye, commander." Harry watched as Chakotay walked from his chair to the Turbolift.

Chakotay sighed deeply as the Turbolift slowed to a halt. He scratched a forming boil on his face. He stepped out and quickly hurried down the corridor. He ducked into the Sickbay.

"Please tell me you have a cure, Doc." Chakotay said running a hand through his hair. "Voyager can't keep going on like this."

"You got here right when we need you commander." The Doctor said wandering over to him. "I've tried to access the ships transporter records for the crews DNA but I can't get in."

"Have you tried to bypass the auxiliary control to-"

"I have tried everything, but I still can't get through. I need someone to go into the Jefferies Tube and access the records from there."

"Doctor, we need everyone to try and get through his nebula, it's draining us of energy, I can't spare anyone."

"If this works then _everyone_ will help get through the Nebula. I need a crew mate!"

"The ship is completely contaminated, send one of yours."

"I can't," The Doctor snapped. "Some are far too ill for action and others are dying. We need those records."

Chakotay sighed. "Fine, I'll send Harry. But what is your plan for after you've got the records?"

"We're going to put the crew in the transporters and beam them to the Cargo Bay, the transporter beam will be altered to initiate the cure via the beam because I can't find any other way to do it."

"So you can't send it through the air vents?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I cannot."

Chakotay sighed and he looked around the room at all the ill crew mates. "Let's get started." As Chakotay walked off he looked behind his shoulder. "Have we had any fatalities?"

The Doctor nodded. "3." Chakotay sighed again and left the Sickbay.

..xXx..

Harry crawled through the Jefferies Tube with a tricorder in his hand as well as some selected equipment from Engineering to enter the Transporter records. He itched a flaky piece of skin and tapped his commbadge.

"Doctor I'm here. I'm now going to access the terminal and bypass the system."

"Good," The Doctor's voice echoed in the Tube. "Once you've got the records send them to the transporters and help the Engineers there."

"Ok," Harry said. "I'll let you know when I'm done." He picked out a Hyperspanner and used it to bypass the circuit boards. He then took out a PADD and another object to link the computer to the PADD. He downloaded the information to the PADD and downloaded that to the Engineers.

Harry tapped his combadge again. "Ok Doc, everything is done at this end. I'm now going to-" Harry felt his head go heavy and his eyelids drooped. His head it the hard Tube floor with a thump.

"Ensign?" The Doctor asked. "Ensign?" The Doctor looked at a crew mate in Sickbay. "Get to Jefferies Tube Delta 4 Section 4.5." The crewmate nodded and hurried out of the room.

The Doctor sighed. "And now we wait."

In the Transporter Rooms, the alive Engineers worked to the bone to get the Doctor's work done. They chatted to each other about making it work. "No!" One shouted. "You have to bypass that to there!"

The crewman nodded and quickly got back to work. Even though their paced quicken they were dropping like flies, one after another kept collapsing and taken to Sickbay until there were only two crewmen left, The Doctor and Chakotay.

Chakotay worked as fast as his mind would let him. He coordinated his Transporter modification with The Doctor, thankfully they managed to finish. "Ok Doc, I'll lock on to the least-"

"Most." The Doctor interrupted.

"Most... sick and I'll transport them here... are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." The Doctor replied. "Nyx, Lieutenant Paris, Kes, the Captain and two others are ready to be beamed."

"Ok. Energising." The Transporter whirred and the beam materialised. The six patients were lying down as the beam flooded green for a while. The noticeable boils subsided and their faces returned to their normal colour. The beam switched back to blue and disappeared.

Chakotay, with a medical tricorder, hurried over to them and scanned them. He smiled and tapped his commbadge. "Doctor."

"Yes?"

"It worked."

"Good! Once they're awake send Nyx and Tom to the other transporter rooms."

"Got it," Chakotay said. "Chakotay out."

Janeway groaned and looked up at the ceiling. Nyx breathed out deeply and slowly sat up.

"Commander?" Janeway said. "What happened?"

"It's a very long story Captain." Chakotay replied. "I'll tell you it later once everyone is better. Nyx and Tom go the transporter rooms and contact the Doctor; he'll tell you what to do."

Nyx and Tom looked at each other and hurried out of the transporter room.

* * *

"Captains log, Stardate 49400.2. The crew have recovered well from the disease outbreak. The Doctor has kept a small dose of the disease to create a vaccine for when it happens again. I am thankful for the surviving crew who worked around the clock to bring their crewmates back to normal health. We still have a while until we get out of the Nebula so I have ordered my crew for some rest."


	3. The Ice Planet

_Stuck on an ice planet, Captain Janeway and Lieutenant Com. Nasu must keep warm until the Voyager crew come to their rescue but like every planet, danger lurks everywhere._

**The Ice Planet- 50394.5**

"The Ootab seemed kind, but I can't think to why they didn't take to liking us straight away." Nyx said.

Janeway looked at her and then at herself. "We were wearing our uniforms instead of their traditional clothing, that's why."

Nyx chuckled and pulled on her long sleeved blue-grey undershirt. "It was very uncomfortable."

"Very." Janeway agreed.

"Captain?" Nyx asked as Janeway pulled on her red duty uniform jacket.

"Yes?"

"Why did you bring me? Neelix is better suited to this than I am."

Janeway moved to the helm chair while speaking. "I choose you because you were the best person for undersea relations. Also you spend far too much time in Sickbay."

The Captain and the Lieutenant shared a laugh until the shuttle started to alarm. They hurried to their seats. "Captain, there is a gamma cloud heading straight for us."

"Can we go around it?"

"Negative, it spans over 100,000 kilometres." Nyx tapped at the console. "But there is a Class L planet 1 parsec away."

"Set a course and match a sped to out run the cloud." Janeway said.

"Aye," Nyx said obediently, again, tapped at the console. "Captain should we- Captain look!"

Janeway looked up at the viewscreen, there was a huge asteroid heading towards them. "Evasive manoeuvres!" But it was too late, the asteroid collided with the shuttle and it hurtled through space.

The ice white planet neared. They braced for impact and the shuttled entered the planet's atmosphere, it shook violently as they plunged closer to the surface. They landed with a thud and skidded along the icy planet like a stone jumping across water. When they finally stopped snow gushed out from the impact.

Smoke bellowed out of the shuttle and the door shot off its hinges. Janeway and Nyx tugged on extra layers of clothing, from the Ootab clothing, and cautiously made their way out of the broken shuttle.

They lugged out a tricorder and some other salvageable equipment. They pulled a scarf over their mouths and nose. They squinted in the harsh environment.

"Captain!" Nyx shouted over the wind. "We have no way of contacting Voyager! The shuttle is destroyed."

"We must find shelter. There is a dense cave not far from here, let's go!" Janeway replied rubbed her hands in the make shift gloves together.

There was a snap as the ice around the shuttle's iceberg broke apart. Janeway and Nyx looked at each other with worried eyes. They sprinted off towards the cave. As they ran the ice crumbled beneath them. Nyx slipped but Janeway grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet, they ran away even faster.

The ice in front of them began to break away, Nyx leaped over a gap. "Jump, Captain!" She shouted over the ice breaking.

Janeway took a running jump but she fell just short of the ice. Nyx missed Janeway's out stretched hand. She splashed into the water and quickly sank behind the water.

"Captain!" Nyx shouted.

She could see Janeway thrashing to try and get to the surface. Nyx pulled off the scarf and her golden jacket. She took a deep breath and jumped into the ice cold water. Her blue tail merged with her legs to create one long fin.

Her breath was taken away but she swam down towards Janeway, who was trying to swim. _I guess you weren't told how to swim in cold water, _she thought.

Her hand clamped around Janeway's cold arm. They swam towards the surface. Nyx pushed Janeway up and shoved her onto the ice. She scrambled out of the water and immediately wrapped her jacket around the Captain.

"I'm sorry Captain but I've got to carry you." Janeway was going to protest but Nyx pulled her over her shoulder, Janeway was shaking uncontrollably to try and warm herself up. "We haven't got long until we reach the cave, hang in there."

Nyx took a lung fall of cold air and began to run. She puffed deeply as she hurried across the wasteland, Janeway bounced unconsciously on her back, breathing shallowly. The cave quickly came into view and stirred on with adrenaline Nyx sprinted towards it.

..xXx..

Nyx carefully placed Janeway on the cold floor. She removed the ice cold saturated clothing from Janeway and wrapped her warmer clothes around her.

Nyx looked around the cave. "I need something to burn."

Through a hypothermic daze Janeway stuttered. "Burn... my cloths."

"Cloths? Oh clothes! But Captain!" Nyx said looking at her. "You can't, how will you stay warm once they dry? My clothes can't fit you for long."

"How were you able to stay warm... in the cold while I've got hypothermia?" Janeway asked still shaking.

Nyx chuckled. "Fine, I'll burn them." Janeway looked at Nyx sternly. "Back home the weather can get a lot colder than this but it's not advised to stay out for too long. Just because I haven't got it yet doesn't mean that I won't."

Janeway nodded. "Burn them so we can warm until Voyager finds us."

"I was going to do that anyway." Nyx piled Janeway's clothes near her feet. "I'll need the tricorder."

"What... for?" Janeway breathed.

"Only the wires mind, just to create a spark to set the fire going."

Janeway shakily pushed the tricorder over to Nyx's foot. She picked it up and fumbled with the wires. Before long the fire was crackling away at their feet. Nyx made some mildly warm water from the melted ice and gave it to Janeway to warm her up from the inside.

The wind was picking up. "We should... sleep and figure out a way to contact Voyager in the morning." Janeway whispered, tired.

Nyx nodded. "I second that." Janeway rested her head on the makeshift pillow beside the fire, a warm glow lit her face.

Nyx lay on the other side of the fire and they both quickly succumbed to dreams.

* * *

Chakotay paced the Bridge nervously. "How long now?" He asked Tuvok.

"2 hours, Commander," The Vulcan replied.

"Harry, have you tried to reach their shuttlecraft?"

"I have Commander and I can't hail them." Harry responded.

"Tom, plot a course from their last transmission- high warp."

"Aye sir."

"Let's see if we can find our Captain and Lieutenant." Chakotay sat back down on his chair.

"Commander," Harry said with urgency. "I scanned the area of their last transmission..." He trailed off.

"On screen." On screen appeared some wreckage from the shuttlecraft, there was also pieces of asteroid floating in space.

"The ion trail matches the shuttlecraft." Tuvok said regrettably. "There also seems to be a significant amount of Gamma radiation in the area."

Chakotay ran a hand through his hair. "Where does the ion trail lead to?"

"Unknown, Commander," Harry confessed. "The Gamma radiation is masking the trail."

Chakotay sighed deeply. "Try and find a way to clear up the radiation from the trail, we have to find them. Tuvok, scan the area for anyplace they could have landed."

"Aye, sir." Tuvok replied.

* * *

A cold growl ran a chill up their spines and their eyes darted open. Nyx felt breathing on the back of her neck. A still pale Janeway reached for the phaser that was hidden in the pillow. She took a deep breath and shoot onto her side, she quickly fumbled but fired the phaser. The creature shrieked and scurried away.

Janeway flopped back down onto the floor near the dying fire. Nyx swiftly got to feet and pushed Janeway away from the fire. "Captain?" She asked.

Janeway responded with even more shallow breathing.

"Captain!" Nyx shouted. Janeway had a very irregular pulse. Nyx wrapped her arms around Janeway as well as her jacket and shirt to keep her warm. "Stay warm, Captain." She muttered rubbing her arms. "Try to shiver to warm your core."

Janeway slowly began to shake, even though her body protested.

"I'm going to light the fire again. Keep shivering." Nyx quickly relit the fire but also noticed that she was shivering slightly. She carefully moved Janeway closer to the fire to warm her up.

Nyx took a deep breath and rubbed her hands together. "There has got to be a way to send a signal to Voyager."

..xXx..

"Sir, I've managed to clear up some of the radiation but the ion trail is still dissipating." Harry said to Chakotay.

"Commander I have also found a number of planets and planetoids in this system that they could have landed on." Tuvok answered.

Chakotay turned and looked at Tuvok. "What are the closest?"

"The nearest are a Class L planet and a Class M planet." Tuvok replied.

Chakotay then looked at Harry. "Which of the planets match the ion signal?"

Harry pressed some buttons on his console. "I still can't track it Commander. It'll be a while until I can clear it fully."

"You have an hour."

"Aye, sir." Harry quickly left his console, stepped into the Turbolift and disappeared to Engineering.

"Tuvok," Chakotay voiced. "Figure out which planet they would most likely be on."

..xXx..

"How are you feeling, Captain?" Nyx asked as she wandered back into the cave, after scavenging the shuttle for equipment. She rubbed her arms.

Janeway mumbled. "Still cold."

Nyx dropped the wet bag onto the floor. She relit the fire and sat next to Janeway. She put an arm around her and rubbed her arms. "I am too, Captain."

The two women shuddered. The fire crackled away and their temperature rose slowly. The ice around them sparkled and the harsh winds became more powerful.

"What did you... find in the shuttle?" Janeway breathed.

"Just some saturated technology, some wires, and a battery. That's about it."

"Will they work?" Janeway asked sleepily.

"When they dry out they will."

The wind gushed into the cave and sent chills up their spines. The fire puffed out and immediately the cave became much colder than the icy water. Janeway watched as Nyx tried to relight the fire but her cold hands only made her drop the tricorder. It smashed onto the floor.

Nyx groaned, annoyed, and slumped back onto the ice wall. Janeway looked at her. Ice crystals were forming in their hair the lower the temperature got.

"You had best get to work on that signal." Janeway said slowly, glancing at the bag.

Nyx sighed heavily. "That is one order I can't obey Captain." Janeway looked at her with a why-not face. "I was going to use the tricorder to resonate a ion burst similar to our shuttle but I'd need the tricorder and now it's broken."

Janeway sighed. "Then we'd pray that Voyager finds us." Nyx nodded agreeing with the Captain's words.

* * *

"Commander," Harry said happily. "I've managed to clear up the rest of the Gamma radiation and Tuvok had found the planet where they could have landed."

"Good." Chakotay replied. "Where are they?"

"They are on the L Class planet, Commander." Tuvok answered. "The temperature is dropping rapidly."

"Harry do we have transporters?" Chakotay asked.

"A rescue teams are already standing by." Harry answered with a smile.

"Tuvok." Chakotay said standing from the first officer chair. They walked into the Turbolift and travelled down to the Transporter Room.

..xXx..

"Energise." Chakotay said. Him and his rescue team beamed down onto the icy surface near to where the shuttlecraft sunk under the water.

"Commander I am reading very faint human and Mhot'do life signs." Tom said as the tricorder beeped as he scanned to area. He pointed to the south. "40.23 kilometres in that direction."

"Let's get going." They marched across the frozen landscape until they came across the cave. They rubbed their hands together and quickly hurried in.

They gasped as they saw the frozen Captain and Lieutenant huddled together in the cold. "Voyager we need an emergency medical beam up. 2 to beam directly to Sickbay."

..xXx..

"How are they?" Chakotay asked hurrying into Sickbay.

Tom and the Doctor worked on the two hypothermic crew. "You got to them just in time." The Doctor replied. "Any longer and they would be beyond even my skill."

"How long will it be until they are ready to talk?"

"A long while yet, Commander. I still need to warm their core temperature."

Chakotay nodded and glanced at them both. He then left Sickbay.

"The Captain is more affected by the cold because humans aren't used to cold climates as good as the Mhot'do body is." The Doctor told Tim, who nodded. "They're both lucky that it took longer for hypothermia to set in for Nyx."

"She can regulate are body temperature?" Tom asked draping another foil blanket over Janeway.

"Only for a while, then it affects her as much as it does humans."

"Blimey," Tom commented. "Hardy race."

"If you see it like that... then yes."

* * *

A few days later and the Doctor and Tom managed to revive Janeway and Nyx. They were still confined to Sickbay much to their displeasure. Their skin was still pale but they are refreshed. Neelix brought them a drink, according to the Doctor's prescription, that made their heart and interior warm up slowly.

The Sickbay internal temperature was gradually increasing to suit their external temperatures. Janeway was working from Sickbay and Nyx was told not work even though she tried to push the Doctor to let her work.

"Come on Doc!" Nyx pleaded. "If I'm going to be stuck in Sickbay I might as well make myself useful."

"Mr Paris and I will be fine." The Doctor said. "You need to rest!" He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to the Biobed. "Rest!"

Janeway chuckled and sipped at some warm coffee. "You like to keep busy?"

Nyx nodded and flopped back down on the Biobed. She looked up at the ceiling. "It feels good to be warm again."

Janeway agreed with a smile. "It does indeed."

"Ok you two," The Doctor said looking at them. "That's enough talking for today; it's time for some rest."

"But!" The women protested.

"No buts... get some sleep." The Doctor said firmly.

Janeway and Nyx chuckled and settled into their Biobeds for another night.

* * *

Screaming rang through Sickbay and the Doctor ran through to the main Sickbay, he saw Janeway and Nyx writhing on the floor in agony, clutching their chests. He hurried over to them with a tricorder in hand. "This is not right!" He said loudly. He grabbed two Hyposprays and tried to sedate them but they protested by shoving him out of the way. They scurried to the main Biobed and faced the corners.

The Doctor whacked his commbadge. "Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Tuvok get to Sickbay now!"

Chakotay and Tuvok glanced at each other. "Why, Doctor?"

"Now!" The Doctor shouted, worried.

"Erect a force field!" Janeway shouted through the pain.

"Why?" The EMH stared.

"Now!" Janeway demanded. The Doctor complied and the force field buzzed as it was activated.

When Tuvok and Chakotay arrived, they were shocked to see the state of Janeway and Nyx. Their skin was a pale white; their eyes were ice white except for the pupil in the middle, and their hair, eyebrows, nose and chin had icicles forming on them.

Chakotay swiftly turned his head to the Doctor. "What happened to them? I thought you said that they were fine."

"They were," The Doctor said looking at them. "There was nothing present when I scanned them, and I mean nothing."

"Sir, perhaps I could perform a mind meld to discover what is happening to them."

"Mr. Tuvok I don't believe that is a good idea." The Doctor replied.

Tuvok tilted his head. "Why not?"

"It might be contagious by memory links. I have no idea what it is and I don't want to risk it with another crewmember."

"Tuvok," Chakotay said. "Do it. Doctor which of them is less infected?"

The Doctor paused for a moment, and then he spoke. "Nyx."

Tuvok stepped forward and the force field was deactivated, he stepped in and it was reinitiated. Nyx shuffled closer to the wall as Tuvok advanced. They both shuddered as Tuvok placed his hand on the cold skin.

"My mind to your mind, they become one." Tuvok said quietly. Images flashed between Tuvok's and Nyx's minds.

Tuvok was taken aback by the images and broke the meld by stumbling backwards. Chakotay immediately grabbed Tuvok's arm and pulled him to his feet. "What did you see?!" Nyx fell forwards, landing by the Doctor's feet. He carefully pushed her back and put the force field back on.

Tuvok blinked as his mind cleared, he glanced at Nyx and Chakotay. "Commander, they are being converted ice-beings that used to live on the planet before it became uninhabitable. A beast found them one night and it must have done something too them. I am not entirely sure what."

Chakotay took a deep breath. "Do you know how we can stop this?"

"We must locate the eggs that live inside them and heat them until they die." Tuvok informed them. "We must hurry we do not have long."

"Lieutenant you can't be serious!" The Doctor exclaimed. "I'm a Doctor not a cook. I can't burn life! Even if I wanted to I wouldn't know how to find them."

"That, Doctor, is easy. You modify your tricorder to resonate a 0.5 second burst of alpha particles to find the eggs."

The EMH crossed his arms. "How do you know that?"

"Lieutenant Nasu told me."

The Doctor and Chakotay looked at the startled Nyx, they took a deep breath. "Let's get to work."

..xXx..

"There you do, Doc. The tricorder is ready." B'Elanna handed the Doctor his modified tricorder.

"Thank you. Now let's see if it works." The Doctor wandered over to the force field and B'Elanna deactivated it. He walked in and knelt next to Janeway. He scanned her and found the creatures' eggs nesting in her head along with Nyx.

"Now we have to heat their heads up until the eggs die, that won't be too hard." Harry uttered.

"On the contrary Mr. Kim, I found a way to make it simple." The Doctor placed two headband looking equipment onto the two of them. He turned them on and quickly dashed out of the area. B'Elanna turned on the force field and they watched.

Janeway and Nyx scrambled about the floor trying to rip the objects off their heads. As the temperature increased they tried even harder to get the equipment off. But it didn't work, the temperature rose and they became more agitated. They wailed and shrieked but their thrashing about wouldn't help them.

Then everything was silent. The force field was deactivated. The Doctor moved forward along with B'Elanna, Harry, Tuvok and Chakotay. "Captain?" The EMH asked. "Nyx?"

They slowly moved and turned to look at the group before them. They smiled seeing their Captain and crewmate well again.

Janeway and Nyx stood to their feet and removed the headband equipment. They were dizzy for a moment but they quickly adjusted.

"What are you all looking at?" Nyx asked.

"Shouldn't you have work to do?" Janeway cut in.

The five laughed. "Yep, they are fine." B'Elanna commented.


	4. Emitting Chaos

**Inspired by The Killing Game**

_After an attack from a Kazon ship, Voyager is held hostage and the crew must fight for their lives._

**Emitting Chaos**

"Are you sure you want me to do this, Lieutenant?" The Doctor asked the blue skinned Mhot'do.

"Yes! It'll be fine." The Lieutenant replied. "I have been meaning to get you here for some training."

"I hope I don't have to use it." He said looking at the weapon he had been handed.

"You'll never know." She smiled. "Are you ready?"

The Doctor sighed. "As I'll ever be."

She smiled. "Computer, activate Holodeck programme Nyx-Theta-3."

The Holodeck whined and a Kazon warrior appeared in front of them in a hot and dusty woodland. The Kazon growled at the Doctor. "Lieutenant!"

"It's just like a told you!" Nyx shouted taking refuge on a high tree. "Use the enemy's strength against him."

The Kazon growled again and charged at the Doctor, he ran out of the way and kicked him in the back. The Kazon turned and charged again. The Doctor dodged and kicked the Kazon in the back again.

"Come on Doc! Get stuck in!"

"I would rather not!" The Doctor replied thumping the Kazon with the blunt end of the weapon. There was a huge jolt and the program froze. "What the hell was that?"

Nyx tapped her combadge. "Holodeck 1 to the Bridge; what was that?"

There was another jerk followed by a reply. "We are under attack by a Kazon ship. Get to the Bridge."

"Aye, Commander." She turned to the Doctor. "We'd better go."

He nodded. "Good."

"Computer end program." There was a beep but nothing happened. "Odd... computer end program."

_Beep-beep_

The Kazon ran forward and knocked the Doctor to the ground; he grabbed the mobile emitter from his shoulder and ran out of the Holodeck.

Nyx wacked her combadge while hurrying over to the Doctor. "Commander Chakotay! We have a big problem!"

"What is it?" Chakotay shouted bracing himself for another torpedo blast.

"The Kazon from a program I was running has just stolen the Doctor's mobile emitter." She said while helping him to his feet. "Shall I go after him?"

"Yes! Doctor transfer yourself back to Sickbay, you have patients."

"See you Doc." With that Nyx sprinted out of the Holodeck and the Doctor transferred himself to Sickbay.

..xXx..

"Tuvok, send security teams to Deck 5 and when you found that Kazon, take him back to the Holodeck!" Chakotay shouted over another Phaser blast. Tuvok nodded and hurried out of the Bridge.

"Evasive manoeuvres, Tom!" Janeway shouted as the ship was hit yet again.

"Captain!" Harry shouted. "We have intruders on Decks 4 through 7."

"Send more security teams there now!" She ordered bracing herself again.

..xXx..

Nyx collided with a Kazon warrior and shot him with her phaser before darting into a Turbolift. "Bridge!" She lost the Holographic Kazon over 2 decks ago. The doors to the bridge opened and she hurried in.

They looked at her. "Did you find him?"

She shook her head and hurried to the Master Display system. The Ops control station exploded as a torpedo hit. "Captain, we have lost auxiliary control!" Harry shouted through the smoke. "And internal sensors are down!"

"How many Kazons were onboard before we lost sensors?" Janeway asked.

"150, Captain!" Harry responded. Another hit with a torpedo shorted out the ship's computer. "The computer has gone!" Lights dimmed and the stations powered down.

"I thought we are far away from Kazon space!" Nyx said loudly.

"We are, and it's more than enough to overrun the ship!" Harry replied. "Backup power is out too!"

"Not while-" The Captain was cut off when a huge flash of light momentarily blinded them.

"Don't speak so soon Captain," A Kazon voice rang though the Bridge.

"Who are you?" Janeway asked once the light had gone. More Kazon had boarded the Bridge in the flash.

The Kazon smiled and simply gestured to his men. "Round them up and take them to the Cargo Bay on Deck 8."

"Who are you?!" Janeway shouted, being shoved towards the Turbolift.

"First Maje Jal Celrah, Captain Janeway." Celrah sneered as the Turbolift doors closed.

..xXx..

Along with most of the crew, Janeway and the others were ushered into the Cargo Bay under constant watch. The Bridge crew and Seven moved to the back. "We've got to find a way out of here but we're too heavily guarded with more Kazon beaming over." Chakotay said looking around the bay.

Tuvok joined them. "Tuvok, how many Kazon have you seen?" Janeway asked.

"Over 200 at the last count, Captain, but I have also noticed that some Kazons have been disappearing to Deck 5."

"They must be after the Holodeck or the Doctor." Tom said.

"Ok, here is what we are going to do," Janeway said before getting interrupted again by Celrah. She sighed, irritated.

"Split them into Red, yellow and blue." Celrah said to one of his minors.

Janeway stood up. "Why?"

Celrah turned to her and smiled. "It's time to see how good you Starfleet warriors really are."

"Where do you want them?" Jilurrn, Celrah second in command, asked.

Celrah smiled. "Send the Reds in Holodeck 2 and yellows in Holodeck 1."

"And what of the blues?"

"Split them into 3 groups, one group to fix the ship, the rest to the Holodecks."

Jilurrn nodded and ordered the Kazon officers to create the groups. They swarmed the Starfleet officers and pulled them apart to their designated group colours. "Get off me!" Nyx shouted trying to pull her arm free.

They shoved her to her group. "What of that one?" One asked pointing to Seven. "She has no colour."

"Take her to Holodeck 1." Jilurrn replied. The Kazon nodded and hauled Seven to the yellow group.

* * *

After they spilt the blues into 3 groups, the Kazons escorted the Command and the Operations personnel to their Holodecks. The 3 Science groups were marched to the Holodecks last. Nyx noticed that a Kazon had turned his back but when she stepped one foot out of line a Kazon quickly wacked her.

"Where do you think you are going?" The Kazon asked.

"I'm going to Sickbay because you will be fighting and you'll get injured and you'll need a doctor to help!" She replied quickly.

"Hmm, your reason is good enough." The Kazon said. "I'll escort you to Sickbay."

Nyx nodded slightly and began to walk; she looked back to the group. "I'm sorry." She mouthed.

..xXx..

She led the Kazon to Sickbay and he shoved her in. He stood outside the door. Nyx looked at the currently empty and slightly dark Sickbay. "Right then," She rubbed her hands together. "Let's get the lights working and the Doctor up and active."

* * *

3 days had passed since the Kazon took Voyager hostage. Nyx was still trying to get the Doctor work but just as she finally managed to access his Holomatrix there would either be a power surge or a new injured crewmate to heal. Her next patient interrupted her just as she managed to get the Holomatrix working.

A Kazon dumped the patient onto the Biobed. "He has massive internal bleeding and 3rd degree burns all over his face! What the hell have you been doing? The injuries are getting worse!"

"Just treat them!" The Kazon growled. "And once you have finished with him, you are wanted on the Bridge." The Kazon turned and left.

"Yes, sir." She said mockingly. She used a Dermal Regenerator to heal the burned tissue around his face and she managed to stop the internal bleeding. She gave him some painkillers and he was sent back to his Holodeck.

Nyx made her way to the Bridge, passing some science personnel who had seen better days. Most of their clothing had been torn, no doubt to in force their rules on work, work and more work. The Kazons had been increasing the danger levels on both Holodecks and Holodeck 1 was the worse, most were fighting and being punished there.

She finally made it to the Bridge and entered the Ready Room. "You wanted to see me."

"Ah, Lieutenant," He still hadn't bothered to learn her name. "I have a new proposal for you."

"You are finally going to stop this?" She asked, hopeful.

"No, I have the new roster on where you send the injured." He handed it to her and Nyx looked it over. "I hope you find this... refreshing."

She looked up at him in disbelief. "If I had read this right, your saying that those with major injuries are to be fixed, given no painkillers and sent straight back to the Holodecks while the minor injured are healed and sent to work to the bone around the ship?!"

Celrah nodded. "If they can't fight until they are dying they have no use in our simulations."

"You're unbelievable!" She growled.

Celrah laughed. "Don't I know it, now get back to work!"

Nyx sighed and left the room. She looked around at the Kazons on the Bridge, when he got into the Turbolift she pulled a face at the things on their arms. "I swear I recognise that..."

..xXx..

"Finally!" Nyx said happily. She pushed up her sleeves and activated the Doctor.

"Please state the nature-" She put her hand on the Doctor's mouth.

"Shh! There is a Kazon in the Biolab." Nyx whispered. "I'll tell you once his shifts changes in 3 minutes." The Doctor hid until the 3 minutes were up.

"Nyx what the hell is going on?"

"Well what do you last remember?"

"Being sent back to Sickbay and have a Kazon deactivate me in a rather crude way..."

"By knocking out your Holomatrix, which takes a while to repair with no equipment and you're basically confined to Sickbay 24/7."

"Exactly, so what did I miss?" The Doctor asked surveying Sickbay and the tired Nyx. "Don't you get any sleep?"

She shook her head and continued. "They put us into groups, Command, Operations and Science, Command went to Holodeck 2 and Operations went to Holodeck 1. The Science crew where split into 3 groups and sent to repair the ship, to fight in Holodeck 1 and 2, I managed to stay in Sickbay, trying to repair you."

"For how long?" The Doctor asked.

"3, nearly 4, days now." Nyx replied.

"Have you heard from the Captain?"

"I've only treated her twice so far, Chakotay 3 times, Tom-four, B'Elanna-six, mostly broken bones and Harry and Tuvok- five." Nyx said. "They only leave when shift change comes and when they take a crewmate to a Holodeck- we have 3 minutes left."

"You seem to know a lot about them." The Doctor replied.

"I make notes when I'm alone to my thoughts."

He laughed. "Did you find my emitter?"

"No, sorry, I've been too busy healing everyone."

"I only asked." He held his hands up.

"Sorry, I've been injecting myself with Animazine to stay awake." Nyx said. "I know I'm going to regret it but it's worth it. They've also issued a new routine, if a patient is severely ill treat them and send them back if not keep them to repair the ship."

"Speaking of which, how is the ship getting on?"

"We've repaired most ship controls but the computer is still not functioning, everything is manual, and they want us to boost power to the force fields around Engineering, Sickbay, The Bridge and themselves."

"Themselves?"

"Yep."

"Do you know why?"

She shook her head. "But I have noticed some small transmitter-receiver on their shoulders that might be that they are protecting."

Chatter came drifting into Sickbay. "3 minutes are up?"

"I must have another patient! Doc, I'm sorry but you've either got to hide or be de-"

"I'll hide." The Doctor said already in his office.

Nyx laughed and a Kazon hurried into Sickbay with another Kazon and a crewmember. "Treat the Kazon first."

"But this crewman has more severe burns!" She pointed at the Ensign.

"Treat the Kazon or I will send you back to Holodeck 1 and keep you there!" He stood over her and raised his hand. "Send the human back to the Holodeck; the new routine doesn't set in until zero hundred hours."

"I'll treat the Kazon!" She shouted. "But can I activate the EMH after I finally get him working?! I'll need another pair of hands if I'm going to be getting more injured!"

The Kazon nodded slowly and left. Nyx took a deep breath. "Do they always do that?" The Doctor asked coming out from the Office. Nyx nodded. "I'll treat the Kazon; I'll keep him sedated while we talk."

Nyx nodded and began to treat the crewmate. "See what I meant by the things on their arms."

The Doctor laughed. "This one has one too. It looks like my mobile emitter." The Doctor's laugh stopped and he and Nyx looked at each other.

"The mobile emitters!" Nyx exclaimed.

"They're holograms!" The Doctor smiled. "Now I know what to do."

"Doc, that is a good idea but I can't get to Engineering even with permission."

"Then we wait until we get someone we can trust, who is also good at fixing the ship and knows about Holograms." The Doctor looked at Nyx, who was holding the next timetable. "What's the next job for the patients?"

She flicked through the PADD. "We have Engineering duty, computer fixing, Environmental control fixing and Holodeck renovation."

"Which one of those jobs is required in both the Bridge and Engineering?"

Nyx paused to look over the posts. "Computer."

"Now we wait." The Doctor said. "Now we wait." They didn't have to wait long. 3 major injured crewmembers and 1 minor injured crewmember were brought into Sickbay with another 2 minor patients on the way. The Doctor and Nyx worked on the major patients and when they had finished they sent back to the Holodeck.

Celrah strolled into Sickbay and he looked at the minor injuries on the crewmembers. "Who is designated where?" He asked Nyx.

"Ensign Wildman is going to Environment control, Lieutenant Arkinson is going to the Holodeck and Ensign Baytart is going to the Holodeck as well, they need two extra down there since some needed to be... disciplined..."

Celrah walked over to the other crewmember on the Biobed. "What of him?"

"Ensign Kim is still being treated for 1st degree burns and a broken wrist, I wasn't sure what he qualified as." Nyx told him.

"Send him back to the Holodeck and if he is injured again, send him to the Bridge and Engineering."

"Aye, sir." She said nodding. Celrah turned and left while ordering his men to take the 2 Ensigns and the Lieutenant to their designations.

The Doctor grabbed a Hypospray and walked over to Harry. Jilurrn walked in and stopped him. "What are you going?" He asked.

"I am attempting to treat this patient but if I keep getting interrupted I cannot do my duty."

Jilurrn rolled his eyes and looked at Nyx. "I'm taking him offline."

Both the Doctor and Nyx looked at him. "Pardon?" She asked.

"I'm deactivating because we are running low on energy and we need it for the force fields."

"You can't. I still need his help." Nyx said moving between him and the medical console. "Just for a while longer, please."

"Deactivate the hologram or I will." Jilurrn warned.

"No, he's a friend and I won't do it!" The Doctor's eyes widened at _friend_.

"Move!" He punched her aside and marched to the console.

Nyx rubbed her head and blood tricked down her cheek. Nyx looked at the Doctor and he looked back. "You know what do to." He mouthed with a smile. Jilurrn reached into the console and pulled out a handful of wires.

He smiled. "There, now fix that human and send him back." Jilurrn sneered and walked to the Biolab.

Nyx growled and pulled herself to her feet. "What are you doing in there?" She asked.

"Keeping an eye on you." He replied.

Nyx sighed and prepared a Hypospray. He pressed it against Harry's neck. She put a hand on his mouth. "Shh, there is a Kazon in the lab. The Doc and I have a plan to stop them."

"What is it?" Harry whispered.

"The Kazon aren't real, they are holograms."

Harry's eyes widened. "I knew we were nowhere near Kazon space."

She nodded. "But it involves you getting hurt again." He looked at her. "I'm sorry."

"What do you need me to do?"

"I'll tell you some of it now and the rest later tell the Captain if you pass her otherwise tell Tom and B'Elanna." Even though Tom wore a Red Command shirt, his injured allowed him to get to Holodeck 1. Harry nodded. "They have mobile emitters like the Doctor's, and he said the best way to short it out is to produce a ship wide electromagnetic pulse from the warp core. The Doctor will be in here so he won't be affected but Jilurrn ruined the activation console, I'll try to fix it but in the end I might need you... Are they Kazon in the Holodeck?"

Harry nodded again.

She put her mouth to his ear. "Ok... the Holodecks are locked down so we'll need you to disengage the force fields around the ship. I'll lure them out because of a... leak in the Holodeck that is fatal to Kazons and I'll set up a triage in the Mess Hall. " She looked at the Biolab. She reached for another Hypospray. "I have to sedate you now, remember try to get injured, I never thought I'd say that to you."

Harry nodded. "That won't be too hard." He smiled.

She smiled back and sedated him. "Jilurrn, the Ensign is ready to be taken back to Holodeck 1." Jilurrn returned from the lab and grabbed Harry under the arms. "Careful." He lifted him off the bed and dragged him out of the Sickbay.

* * *

Holodeck 1 was by far the worst out of the two. The Voyager crew were fighting Hirogen and Klingon holograms. Both sides had casualties but whenever the enemy had fatalities more materialised in their place. The Kazon wanted to see who the best warrior was by having them fight.

"We need to take the left flank if we want the supplies." Tom said pointing to a map. The tent shook as a bomb landed not far from them. It didn't seem to faze him.

"We've lost many good people trying to get that," B'Elanna said looking at the map. "We're sending them out into the ship with minor injuries. They've done something out there so we're getting less people. I told you we should treat them here when they get back."

"Ok fine... B'Elanna send word about that." Tom said. Harry entered as B'Elanna left.

"Harry!" Tom smiled, gasping Harry on the arm. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Tom." He smiled back. "But I have some news from Nyx."

"I'm all ears." Harry told Tom about the part of the plan he was told. He responded with an occasional nod and 'hmm'. "Not a bad plan, not bad at all."

"So all we have to do is get me injured so I can go back and set this into action."

Tom smiled. "Ensign Harry Kim saves the day! We should make that a holonovel."

"Without all the death and with the safety protocols on, I don't want to die over and over again."

Tom smiled. "I have an idea."

"Like what?"

..xXx..

"Well, he is all ready to go to the Bridge. I fixed his vertebrae and the sprained ankle." Nyx turned to a Kazon. "If it's all the same to you I wish to examine his neural pathway to see how his body is coping with this."

The Kazon paused for a moment and nodded. Nyx waited for him to leave. "I forgot to mention that in some cases the person subjected to these will attack members of their gender. I would advise you to wait outside."

The Kazon growled and left, not wanting to be on the receiving end of a left hook.

Nyx smiled once he had left. She injected him with a stimulant. Harry jolted upwards. "Wakey, wakey." She said with a smile. "Ok, I've managed to fix the Doctor's console. I'm going to the Bridge with you after I've ran a 'neurological scan' on yourself. You'll need to access the auxiliary control to get into the ship's system and disable the fields. Make an excuse and head down to Engineering; you know what to do from there."

Harry nodded and smiled. "You're good at this, you know."

"Am I?" She asked.

"Yep, no doubt it's got something to do with you being stuck in here."

Nyx laughed. "You are right. Do you need to know anything else?"

"Yes. What will the Doctor be doing?"

The Doctor wandered to them from his office. "I, Ensign Kim, will be treating my patients while you're saving the day." He looked at the two. "You still need someone to heal the wounded."

"Is Triage set up?" Nyx asked.

"I managed to persuade some of the crew to help; they know about their hologrammatic status, they know what to do."

"Good." Nyx rolled up her sleeves. "Let's go."

Harry and Nyx walked out of Sickbay. "What are you doing?" The Kazon Nyx had talked too asked. "He should be sedated."

"The scan was quick, thankfully." She said looking at him. "I need to talk to your Maje."

"Why?"

"There is a dangerous leak coming from a power conduit in the Holodecks." Nyx responded matter-of-factly. "The radiation is toxic to Kazon. I need to get everyone out of there and send them to the Mess Hall to get vaccinated, unless you fancy being in quarantine for 5 weeks with green puss oozing from your massive boils and rashes all over your body in excruciating pain."

The Kazon's eyes widened in horror.

Harry leaned in and looked at the Kazon's face. "It looks like it is affecting him already."

Nyx nodded. "I'd get to the Mess Hall if I was you and take anyone you see with you."

The Kazon nodded and ran quickly away.

Harry and Nyx smiled at each other and they darted down the corridor. She pulled open the door to the Turbolift and they stepped in. "Bridge- Voice recognition is finally working."

Harry looked at her. "Are you ok?"

"I haven't taken my stimulant today; the Doc says I'm in withdrawal."

Harry took hold of one of her shaking hands. "You will be fine, just stick to the plan." Nyx nodded and he put his forehead on hers. "You'll be fine."

Nyx nodded again and smiled. The Turbolift hissed, they broke apart, and the doors opened. They nodded at each other and went to their jobs. Harry fixed at the computer and Nyx walked into the Ready Room.

"What is it?" Celrah snapped.

"There is a leak coming from a power conduit in the Holodecks. The radiation is toxic to your people. I need to get everyone out of there and send them to the Mess Hall to get vaccinated."

Celrah studied her. He looked into her eyes.

"I've sent some down there already, if you'll allow me, I will send a ship wide broadcast to tell them."

Celrah nodded slowly. "Very well."

Nyx nodded and hurried out of the Ready Room and wandered over to Ops. She tapped at the console. "All decks, this is Lieutenant Nyx Chekov, I have been given permission to send you all to the Mess Hall immediately." Everyone on all decks, including the Holodeck stopped and listened. "For a vaccination against the radiation leak in the power conduits behind the Holodeck." Harry hurried past her and entered the Turbolift.

"That's the signal!" Tom shouted. "Now!" On Deck 5 there was a massive power surge and fight between the Holograms and the Voyager crew once the shields were disabled.

"Please head there now and check with Celrah if you do not believe me." Nyx said. "Thank you." She looked at the console behind her see saw that the fields have been disabled. She smiled.

Celrah stormed out of the Ready Room and he set his sights on Nyx. "Oh dear."

She ducked under him and kicked him. He landed head first into the Ops station he turned and snarled and charged at her...

..xXx..

Harry ran past B'Elanna. "B'Elanna follow me!" He shouted over his shoulder. B'Elanna nodded and ran after him.

They skidded into Engineering. "Initiate a type 2 electromagnetic pulse!" Harry shouted.

"But-" B'Elanna protested.

"Do it!" Harry shouted again. She typed in the sequence of numbers and got ready to press the button.

"Ready?" B'Elanna asked. Harry nodded and she wacked the button. "Quickly!" They hurried out of Main Engineering and the pulse detonated, it surged though the ship and disrupted the mobile emitters.

..xXx..

Nyx scrambled to the corner of the Bridge. She stared up at the red Kazon. He raised his spear and phased away. The spear landed next to her, faded away and she sighed happily.

..xXx..

The Kazon warriors disappeared throughout the ship. Their ships dematerialised into space.

* * *

"Captain's log, Stardate 52601.5. The ship is undergoing repairs after the simulated attack from the Kazon. We still do not know why it happened. The people responsible for saving the ship were Ensign Kim, The Doctor and Lieutenant Chekov. Nyx requested that her duties for the next few days are not in the Sickbay because she has seen enough of it, I don't blame her, most of the crew, including myself, are planning to stay away from the places we were kept for a few days to recuperate."

* * *

**I've ran out of ideas, so this'll be the last one for now. I hope you've enjoyed them :).**

**I'm currently writing some more Star Trek fanfics, so keep an eye on my profile to when they are up.**


End file.
